Amigo en el baño
by YoMarielle
Summary: Temari había tenido tanta razón, ¿Era una ninfómana? Tal vez un poco, pero no era eso a lo que se refería. Bueno tal vez un poco. Pero era maravilloso como dos baterías le funcionaban más que los besos y abrazos de su antiguo amor. /-¿Eso es un….?- Entendió porque Hinata no había contestado sus llamadas. Suspiro apenado. -Creo que ya no habrá ramen ni película./ADV:16 , pervertido


**Disfruten :)!**

* * *

**Amigo en el baño**

Y ahí se encontraba, en la sala de su departamento con aquel paquete recién llegado desde Japón.

"No hay tristeza por la soltería que dos baterías no quiten

Con amor

Temari.

PD: Enloquece ;)!"

-No puedo creer que de verdad lo hizo- Dijo la peli azul aun sosteniendo el considerado regalo que su muy querida y elocuente amiga había mandado especialmente para ella

"_**Vibrador**_

_**16 cm, silicona**_

_**Más real que nunca**_

_**Ultra speed"**_

Tomo su celular y marco

_-Hola guapetona_

_-_Estas muy mal de tu cabeza si piensas que voy a usar eso

_-¡Ah! Con que ya te llego, sabes de verdad te recomiendo que uses Japan Services de paquetería, son muy eficaces_

-Aunque me cambies de tema, no usare ese… ese…

_-¿Vibrador? ¿Consolador? ¿Pene de plástico?¿Pene de plástico que vibra?¿Baterías con cubierta suavecita en forma de pene?_

La peli azul suspiro profundo

-¡Esa cosa! Tema-chan agradezco tus… intenciones de hacerme sentir bien

_-Oh, te va a hacer sentir más que bien_

-OK, eso no es lo que quería decir. Te lo enviare de regreso.

_-Hinata, no te apresures, mira no lo uses, pero quédatelo, es un regalo de mi para ti, y los regalos no se regresan, sería una descortesía y va en contra de los Hyugas ser descortés ¿a qué no?_

-Eres terrible, ya no dejare que veas a mi madre

-_Date una oportunidad_, _yo sé que eres una bomba sexual y aunque no sea con eso, ya quítate el luto de haber terminado tu relación de diez mil años_

_-_Bien, bien, me lo quedare, pero no prometo nada

_-Con saber que me tendrás presente en un regalo mío soy feliz_

-Temari, mi casa está lleno de presentes tuyos

_-Pero no sexuales_

-Pero y los li…

_-¡NADA! Diviértete cari, besos _

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

-Fin de la llamada-

-No estoy tan necesitada para esto, soy una mujer madura de 26 años, soltera y no necesito de sexo, hombres ni mucho menos… partes de hombre plastificadas que vibran para ser feliz- Mir por última vez aquella caja y la llevo a su habitación para guardarla en algún lugar donde nadie viera esa "clase" de regalos.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**Días después.**_

-No, el señor Namikaze no puede atenderlo esta semana, nosotros le avisaremos… Señor, no, no, ¡Nosotros le devolveremos la llamada!- Colgó abruptamente el teléfono masajeándose las sienes.

-Vaya que humor, así vas a alejar a todos los clientes de la empresa

-No soy yo, estaba muy insistente

-El y las ultimas 17 personas que han hablado

-Todos son unos tercos- se excuso

-¿Es todo porque te termino tu novio?

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con eso?- Su compañera la miro seriamente

-Bueno un poco- Siguió mirándola penetrante

-Ok, teníamos un plan, estábamos muy felices y de repente tengo una oportunidad de venirme a Nueva York y me sale con que "estamos distanciados, no está funcionando, ya no es lo mismo"-dijo imitando la voz- y no puedo evitar que salga mi espíritu Hyuga-amargado-odio-ver-a-tanta-gente-amandose-mie ntras-yo-estoy-sola-como-un-perro

-Pero si siempre sales con Naruto, solo los últimos días que has estado de amargada y no haces nada, y aunque no lo hagas, eres una mujer independiente y estas feliz con eso!

-No puedes decirme nada Kurenai, estas en el apogeo de tu vida, tienes un buen trabajo, estas casada y en menos de un mes te dan tu discapacidad para que puedas tener tranquilamente a tu primer hijo

-Y ¿para qué te digo que no? Date una oportunidad, si sigues así no te dejare que te acerques a mi bebe, quiero que este rodeado de la mejor vibra posible

-¿POR QUÉ TODO TIENE QUE VER CON VIBRAR?!- Grito al mismo tiempo que salía completamente enojada de aquel piso

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ah jefe, Hinata sigue un poco sensible, ya se le pasara.-El rubio observo por donde había salido la Hyuga segundos atrás, preocupado por la actitud de su asistente y muy muy muy especial amiga.

-Hinata…

_**Esa misma noche.**_

-¿Por qué Kami-sama?¿Por qué no puede haber ni una película decente en esta noche de abandono total?-Se quejaba cambiando a todos los canales en su televisor, llevaba más de una hora buscando algo con que entretenerse pero era de esos días en el que todos los canales se ponía de acuerdo para no poner nada bueno.

Justo antes de darse por rendida pasaron un anuncio

"Este mes en Movie City, la erótica novela que movió al mundo! Del Bestseller, el estreno de "50 sombras de Grey", solo por Movie City"

No era precisamente lo que estaba buscando pero había escuchado tantas veces a Temari decir que era maravilloso el libro y a falta de películas y vida social, acepto ver esa película.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Se acomodó en su cama sillón a ver la película. El film pasaba y cada escena sorprendía mas a la no tan inocente pero aun un poco puritana Hyuga. En cada escena fuerte aguantaba la respiración y se perdía en las imágenes que procesaba su mente.

Si bien habría visto porno alguna vez para intentar satisfacer a su anterior pareja, pero el porno era porno, y esa película era porno y jodidamente erótica, el porno a veces le resultaba no sano, pero viéndolo en un ángulo más estético como una película de Hollywood, la cosa no podía ser así de simple.

Finalmente era la 1 de la mañana cuando termino la película, apago el televisor y se quedó reflexionando unos segundos, fue al baño y se fue a su habitación. Se acomodó para dormir, aun sin poder sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, se acostó de lado y quedo de frente a su closet que estaba semi-abierto. Tenía un ligero trauma de no poder dormir con los cajones o puertas abiertas, así que se paró a cerrar el closet pero cuando lo abrió para verificar que no aplastaba nada, lo vio.

"_**Vibrador**_

_**16 cm, silicona**_

_**Más real que nunca**_

_**Ultra speed"**_

Cerro la puerta inmediatamente y se acomodó en nuevamente para dormir.

Paso media hora dando vueltas hasta que se volvió a parar, nuevamente se dirigió al closet y lo abrió.

-¿Y si…? No Hinata, no lo necesitas, no…-lo miro y suspiro- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Lo abrió, noto que traía unas baterías, las coloco y leyó las instrucciones de seguridad y se acomodó.

…

…

…

…

-¡OH DIOS MIO!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**Días después.**_

-No, gracias a usted, le devolveré la llamada enseguida. Buen fin de semana

-Yo quiero tu receta para el bueno humor

-Naruto… Perdon, jefe.-rio

-Me haces sentir como si tuviera una doble vida cuando haces eso~ttebayo-Dijo sentándose a lado de Hinata- ¿Y bien?

-¿Bien que?

-No se, que paso, de repente estas de mal humor y ahora eres otra vez un pan de Dios

-Ah jaja, tonterías, solo estuve un poquito sensible

-Ajá, fingiré que te creo por ahora, solo porque estoy feliz de tener a la Hinata linda de nuevo. Por cierto, acabo de comprar una película japonesa de un ninja tratando de convertirse en héroe y salvando al mundo, ¿Quieres verla? El director Masashi Kishimoto

-Ninjas, japon, Kishimoto, suena interesante, ¿Te parece mañana en mi casa?

-Me parece perfecto, llego como a la 5, te marco de todas formas

-¡Hai!

El resto del viernes paso rápido, llego el sábado y Hinata preparo muchas cosas para la tarde de películas con Naruto.

Naruto era su jefe, pero en cuestión de poco tiempo se volvió un gran amigo, era conocido de su entonces novio, entonces estuvo con ella desde su llegada a Nueva York.

Desde el inicio había sido un gran amigo y un gran guía, era demasiado bueno, además que era su jefe.

-Bien ya está el ramen-se estiro y dirigió su vista a la habitación para ver que todo estuviera en orden, y vio a su "amigo" justo al lado del teléfono, había recurrido de sus "servicios" frecuentemente desde que lo estreno y la sala era muy cómoda- Naruto no puede ver eso- Se dirigió a su compañero de plástico y una idea traviesa cruzo su mente.

4:23 pm

Había dicho que a las 5, con 15 minutos bastaría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó su ropa interior y se acomodó en el sillón.

Temari había tenido tanta razón, ¿Era una ninfómana? Tal vez un poco, pero no era eso a lo que se referia. Bueno tal vez un poco.

Pero era maravilloso como dos baterías le funcionaban más que los besos y abrazos de su antiguo amor.

¿Consolador?¿Amigo? Que importaba, definitivamente de plástico o no, la llevaba a mas lugares que su ex.

¿Para qué sufrir? Si era por el sexo, ufff, con él era tan fácil reponerse y disfrutar lo mejor de sus días, sobretodo porque él nunca decía que no.

-Ahh…-Gimio al sentir el vibrar dentro de su ser

_Toc toc toc_

Eso no era del vibrador

-Hinata

Era Naruto

-Ah, ah, ¡voy!

-¿Esa todo bien Hinata?

-Ah sí, un momento- Apago el vibrador y lo escondió rápidamente en el sillón, y pateo debajo del sillón sus panties, se acomodó los cabellos y fue a la puerta- P-pense que ibas a llamar –rio nerviosa

-Te llame, ¿estabas ocupada?

-Ah no, solo, no estaba… Lista, pasa.

-Gracias-entro y observo sospechosamente alrededor

-Prepare ramen, ¿quieres que te sirva?

-Hinata la pregunta ofende

Rieron los dos

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina tratando de esconder su desnudez detrás de la barra, saco los platos y empezó a servir, mientras Naruto se dirigía al sillón.

-¿Qué te parece si vas poniendo la película?-le pregunto antes que se sentara el rubio

-Ah, sí, está bien.

Coloco rápido el DVD y agarro el control

-Por alguna razón hoy termine rápido todo el papeleo, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti y Kurenai

-Eres un exagerado

-Lo digo en serio, gracias a ustedes puedo descansar más-dijo tirándose en el sillón

_Vsssssssssssssssssssss_

Eso no era normal. Se había sentado muchas veces en ese sillón y estaba seguro que no era un sillón eléctrico ni con masajes incluidos.

A Hinata casi le dio el paro ahí mismo al reconocer ese sonido

Velocidad 5

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Naruto volteo dispuesto a buscar que estaba causando aquella vibración

-¡NO!

Lo último que noto antes de caer al piso con todo y sillón fue como Hinata corría a la velocidad de la luz en su dirección y lo tacleaba de una manera que no sabía que fuese posible con el cuerpo de Hinata.

Ambos cayeron.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, su cara enrojeció en un tono tan fuerte que ni él sabía que existía.

Se encontraban en el sillón con los cojines desparramados, Hinata encima de el con el vestido levantado lo suficiente para mostrar sus redondo trasero SIN interiores, y por encima de su hombro, pudo ver aquel singular objeto color piel que estaba vibrando y tenía forma de…

-¿Eso es un….?

En ese momento Hinata reacciono y alzo la mirada, ambas miradas chocaron.

En una fracción de segundo Hinata dio un grito que posiblemente se escuchó por todo Nueva York, su cara se tornó tan roja que hasta le pareció ver que sacaba humo de las orejas y luego se desmayó.

Entendió porque Hinata no había contestado sus llamadas.

Suspiro apenado.

-Creo que ya no habrá ramen ni película.

* * *

Hola a todos! Sigo viva! Y bueno, que tal? Espero les haya divertido, no piensen que soy una mal pensada, para nada (bueno poquito) pero mas bien me inspire escuchando a Kany Garcia, con** Amigo en el baño **es muy divertida esta cancion y se me ocurrio hacer esta pequeña escena, espero les haya gustado! Si tienen alguna queja, comentario, duda, etc. Un review no cuesta y nos hace felices a todos!

Tengan buen fin de semana!

Marielle~


End file.
